


Sweet Serenade

by Pokemook530



Series: Two Brothers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Disney Songs, Family, M/M, Singing, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Just a peaceful morning in a house of Two Brothers
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Two Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001328





	Sweet Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a very and i mean "very" close relationship between brothers that border incest. You've been warned
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a peaceful and calm morning in Malibu, California. Everything was silent no noise but the swishing of the ocean outside inside the bedroom of a seaside house was Aaron who was laying on the right side of bed with his face mushed into the soft pillow. The blanket was covering his legs while his upper body was bare, he was wearing turquoise briefs that had a pattern of smiley faces while his fair skin was exposed. 

Aaron began to stir in sleep, he than instantly reached on the right of the left side of the bed but didn't feel a similar body there which caused him to wake up and sit up from the bed. He moved a strand of his two toned pastel violet hair and moved back up in his head. "Solen?" He called but no answer and than he heard music which caused Aaron to get out of bed and began to walk to find the source of the music. He turned the turned and than he heard singing, he couldn't quit make out the words quit yet but as he got closer to the room did the singing got louder and clearer. He entered the room and saw his older brother playing on a piano and singing a his cover of Colors of the Wind, he too was wearing only his underwear which are boxers, Solen was also very muscular with a prominent six pack. His hair was a very dark brown and blue eyes, his voice as he was singing was very warm and gentle with just the perfect amount of bass which gave Aaron a shiver down his spine. Solen has always had a talent for singing, it all started with their mother who was a famous opera singer and she would take them to her concerts which ignited a passion for singing inside Solen.

He always loved Solen's voice as it always made him safe, even when they were children Solen's voice was always there when Aaron needed him which made him love his older brother even more than he already does.


End file.
